


You've Had Your Fun, My Friend

by jasminum_draconis



Series: That one Role Reverse AU I'll probably publish eventually [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminum_draconis/pseuds/jasminum_draconis
Summary: "So I don't know you. Yet you called me 'friend'."His obliviousness was impressive. Perhaps it was his dirty riding clothes, but he had to give to the prat for his total lack of awareness. A visiting noble who didn't even know his name.
Series: That one Role Reverse AU I'll probably publish eventually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	You've Had Your Fun, My Friend

There were three of them, cornering the little boy who worked for the stables. The first two, he had seen around the castle, being obnoxious and pompous as mid-level nobles are wont to do. The third was new. A boy of maybe thirteen, dressed like any noble, blonde and freckled with a mean glint in his eyes. He was the one doing the talking despite his hilariously dropping voice.

Merlin didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. That wasn't important. The little boy was crying and squirming against the new boys grasp at the neck of his threadbare tunic. This was.

"Hey, come on, that's enough," he said diplomatically.

The new boy stopped and gave him a snide glance. There was no recognition in his eyes. The others took a step back, but he didn't notice.

"What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

He extended his hand, mostly to get him away from the little boy, "I'm Merlin-"

"So I don't know you," he cut Merlin off. But moved away from the boy.

"Evidently not."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

His obliviousness was impressive. Perhaps it was his dirty riding clothes, but he had to give to the prat for his total lack of awareness. A visiting noble who didn't even know his name. One of the others made a move, but a stern look from Merlin was enough to stop him. No, he wanted to see how far the boy could dig himself before his parents ordered him to suck up to Merlin.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah," he moved to pull the little boy, who was stunned still by the exchange but mostly unharmed, to his feet and away from the others, "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." 

"Or I one so stupid."

Oh, the irony. 

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees."

"No." He bit back a smile. This was just funny at this point.

"Would you like me to help you?" the blonde took a step forward, just breaching his personal space.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin returned the favour, head tilted up to see his taller adversary and mouth curved into a smirk.

He laughed, "What? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest!"

It happened within a few moments, as it usually did when he used magic. It rushed through him and tugged time to slow, skidding feet over wet ground, enough for Merlin to have the prat knocked down on his hands and knees before it started sprinting again. Even at eleven, he knew this was a bit much in the back of his mind, but he just wanted to lash out at something that deserved it for once. Three whole days on horse back, killing innocent animals had taken its toll.

"How about we start that introduction over, Goldilocks?" Merlin extended his hand again, "As I was saying, I'm Merlin Ambrose."

Now, _that_ , he recognised, and this time, he took the hand offered and Merlin pulled him up

"My friends call me Merlin, but you can call me Your Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. I wrote this a while ago for an WIP where Merlin is a prince and Arthur is a noble (and Uther's bastard son). This is supposed to be a flash back but I'm kinda stuck on the main story. I like the scene and I don't want it to die buried in the mess that is my WIPs scattered across many notebooks and devices.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too :)


End file.
